RFID tagging of an object is known, for example:    U.S. Pat. No. 7,295,132 Steiner    U.S. Pat. No. 7,843,334 Kumagai    U.S. Pat. No. 8,371,503 Gazdzinski
Generally, if one views an object, a fixed image on medium such as on paper or on an active display or a video, it has become common to find a QR or Bar code on the object one is viewing, or found within an image on a display. Previously, to acquire the data associated with the QR or Bar code, one has to take additional steps, such as scanning, taking a camera photo or other physical means, even though many devices and cell phones are now NFC (Near Field Communications) capable.
Also, using Google or other search engines have offered little for consumers which is genuinely new, as evidenced by the loading of browser marketing vehicles with server-side resources. Merchants would not risk burdening their customers if they had profitable options which produced sales while not burdening their customers.
US #20140074696 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for purposes of essential subject matter.
U.S. application Ser. No. 14/996,290 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for purposes of essential subject matter.